mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Robogen
Robogen is the robotic clone of Jotegen created by Lucow Fozerrit. He served as the "interceptional" android who was able to map out targets and their positions easily and pass the calculations on to his allies, as well as preparing to engage those targets. When in battle, he uses weapons that were built in for his processor, such as rockets and a hacksaw. He is able to replace one of his hands with these particular weapons when he is about to kill one or more targets. Like MechaartBuilder583, he was used as a weapon to destroy The ROFL World and plenty of universes that were coexisting with it. Events After Lucow escaped from one of the jail cells in his own castle, he reworked MechaartBuilder583, Robogen, and TheClassyDroid and gave them more strengths and defenses that Sam, Pixelart, and their crew would find rare to cripple if not impossible. He and Droid were ordered to kidnap the Substance Overseers and take them hostage for Lucow to steal their powers from the Super Crystal. However, they missed Fire in their invasion of Purpur Town. When Robogen reported it to Lucow, he vowed that Fire will not be hiding for long. Lucow then resurrected Agent GL and commanded him to keep charge of the castle while he commanded Robogen and Droid to find Fire and bring him to the draining room. They succeeded in doing it and then reported to Lucow after he came back to the castle with Mechaart. They then resurrected the rest of the villains that Sam and Co. fought in the past. Lucow gave them orders, but then Ogralik, Rogue Beai, and their RBI soldiers were instantaneously killed off with Natural Sam getting reformed. After this, Droid kidnapped TheClassyScrub and then the robots got him into his draining pod. After the robot trio and Lucow let some of their henchmen do their work and they failed miserably, he reported to Lucow that the Super Crystal is done draining their victims' powers by 100%. After Lucow said things will go according to what he really planned, Robogen, along with the two other robots, Mager Whiz-ard, and Agent GL joined him in a private conference. After Lucow said that he wanted to destroy reality itself, Robogen and the other two robots agreed to the plan while GL and Whiz-ard rejected. Lucow then betrayed Whiz-ard and GL before he killed a whole lot of prisoners whose times he felt were up for living. Then he ordered Robogen and Droid to commit a multiversal genocide against many people in different universes coexisting with The ROFL World. After the two caught on to Microsoft Mike and the rest of Sam and Pixelart's crew, they fled to somewhere safe while they commenced another step of The ROFL World's utter annihilation. It took them a while to remap their presence, but not before Sam, Fire, and PixelartBuilder583 returned to their crew to make the two robots meet their maker. Robogen, along with TheClassyDroid, was then hacked by the friendly hacker administrator Kelly. Category:Antagonists Category:Antagonists in PixelartBuilder583's series Category:Non-Canon Category:Characters created by PixelartBuilder583 Category:Deceased characters Category:Robots Category:Clones Category:Superweapons Category:Class-3 AI Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters